


A Last Resort

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: A long day of things that didn't go as planned, and all Ravus wants to do is relax. Unfortunately, it's hard to relax whenever Ardyn was around.





	

“You know, making such a pitiful expression won’t make any difference.”

Even after the chancellor had told him such, the high commander did little to let his frown disappear from his face. Arms firmly crossed over his chest, eyes fixated out the passenger seat window. For such an elegant man, the high commander always did have a nasty temper. And whenever things didn’t go his way, he had a pouting expression on his face. No amount of glowing sun or elegant breeze through the hair would improve that, unfortunately. It was no exception either during the aftermath of the commander’s encounter with the exiled prince of Lucis and his brigade of misfit followers. When the wine-haired chancellor interfered and stopped the commander from settling his disputes as the ‘future-brother-in-law’ of the prince, it was only a matter of time before the commander’s grumpy pout appeared. The chancellor always did find it amusing seeing that pouting expression, but it always seemed to be the most apparent whenever they drove together. Embarrassing for the commander, perhaps, especially when the chancellor had to legitimately scold the commander and tell him to get into the car. Better that than being in even more trouble with Emperor Ieoldas. 

“Regardless of whether you kept that beautiful car away from the duck-haired children, they would have merely found a way to keep chasing and persisting in finding it.” The chancellor couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. Delinquent children covered in dirt and mud, begging and struggling so hard to get their toy back. Perhaps in tears as well. That would surely be a pleasing sight. “I know I would have been utterly devastated if my beautiful old girl was taken from me. Head would roll if there were even so much a single stain on her.” The chancellor reached out, running his hand along the dashboard. Decades of repairs and preservations but all well-invested. That curly blonde was surprisingly good at aiding him in servicing his car.

“Persistent or not, they are proving to be a nuisance to the empire.” The commander scoffed, adjusting in his seat with an awkward fidget. The car was a lot smaller than it let on, so finding a proper position for his long legs proved to be harder than it seemed. He bumped his foot against the side door, immediately catching the sharp glare from the chancellor at the small black scuff on the white interior. “Keeping them out of the way until we manage to obtain the ring is all that truly matters. If we had to have that eyesore of a car in our custody to do so, then we did what must be done.”

“Eyesore? Dear Ravus, you clearly do not know the beauty of automobiles.” He once again, glanced back at the black stuff on the side of the door. He hoped he could get rid of it. Otherwise, the commander would definitely face a wrath worse than the Titan’s. “Don’t tell me that you’re jealous of the fact that they own a vehicle while you don’t?” 

Again, there was that frown followed by a quiet ‘humph.’ 

The car finally came to a stop as nighttime fell. Glowing lights illuminated itself over the waters of sea before them. Bright like a sigil of safety, a haven from the daemons. Ravus always did enjoy this little place of Galdin Quay. It always proved itself to be so extravagant despite the country and sleazy motels that surrounded them. They could easily freshen up, relax after a hellish week thus far. Ravus rubbed the temples of his forehead with his pointer and thumb, a heavy sigh escaping from him before he undid his seatbelt and adjusted his legs once again. Another scuff was made as he readjusted his feet, causing another sharp stare to be sent the commander’s way. Ravus ran a hand through his hair as he let out a yawn. “Let us hope that they have a room for us at the resort.”

“Now, I don’t recall ever saying we were going to be staying at a resort, dear Ravus.” 

The commander stopped halfway as he was about to leave the car, slowing turning to the chancellor with a sharp scowl on his face. If looks could kill, the chancellor would be dead for certain. Well, as dead as he could get. “What do you mean we’re not staying at the resort?”

The wine-haired man smiled in return, tilting his head at Ravus. “Well, a financial situation has just arisen, preventing me from being able to afford such a luxurious place to stay at.”

“And what might that be, Chancellor Izunia? Someone with a reputation such as yours would surely have enough to stay at the resort.” Ardyn Izunia smiled, pointing at the black scuff marks on the side of his car. Ravus glanced at them for quite some time, taking a moment to process just what the chancellor was meaning by that. It then clicked. He was going to put ten-thousand gil into fixing something as ridiculous as that? Ravus shot a glare at Ardyn again. “You must be joking. Where do you expect us to rest then?” Ardyn gave a quiet shrug followed by a smack of his lips. He got out of the car, adjusting his long black coat before he grabbed his hat and began to walk across the asphalt of the Quay’s parking lot. Ravus could only watch, both in horror and shock. The man was truly serious. He’d rather make such heavy investments into a car rather than sleeping? Well, not that Ravus ever really seemed to notice Izunia sleep before, if not at all. But nevertheless, to be as ridiculous as Ardyn was took a special kind of person, it seemed. Ravus’s frown returned once again. He quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind him before he strode after the chancellor. “Izunia!”

With his heels clocking over the pavement, he followed the chancellor. This man was always such a stressful man to be around. Ravus wanted a concise plan – a tactic that will make sure they’ve recovered and reformed their plans before they begin their pursuit for the Hydraean. The Archaean was a failure, and their search for the Fulgurian proved futile, but the Hydraean was one that was top priority. Lunafreya would be in Altissia to form a covenant with Leviathan, and Ravus needed to make sure he would get there in time to see his sister. In doing so, he had to make sure his appearance was in-tact and proper. He wouldn’t want Lunafreya to worry about him. 

Yet here Ravus was, following Ardyn and having even larger wrinkles form from how much his eyebrows furrowed and his lips curled downward. And it only grew deeper when Ardyn stopped. The sight wasn’t very pleasant. For a grand and luxurious resort surrounded by beautiful scenery, this eyesore of a trailer was there in the middle of the parking lot. Just waiting. Uninhabited. And Ardyn had begun to fumble around in his coat before he pulled out a key for it. Ravus’s eyes widened before they narrowed again. “We are not staying here.”

Ardyn finally turned around to eye Ravus carefully. Again, that pouting expression on his lightly-freckled face. For a man with a killer glare, he sometimes just reminded Ardyn of a puppy. The expression on Ravus’s face didn’t change. And as cute as it was, Ardyn couldn’t help but feel a bit of annoyance. By now, the idea of rest and relaxation was something Ravus would have wanted. But here he was, complaining ever since they began their drive. The complaints, the pouting, he could handle.

But him commanding the chancellor about where they were staying? That wasn’t going to pass by so well.

“And why not, dear Ravus?” It took a few moments to register the actions that occurred. Ravus felt his body being pulled forward, pushed against the metal before being trapped by a hand that slammed by his head. Ravus’s eyes widened for a moment, watching the chancellor as his hid his expression with a downward tilt of his head. The hat kept Ardyn’s eyes hidden. The only thing visible for Ravus to observe was the pursed lips the chancellor had. No smirk or smile. Ravus felt as if he would regret the next few moments and found himself clenching his fists and lightly scratching his prosthetic gauntlet over the steel trailer.

“For hours upon hours today, you have run that pretty mouth of yours. Complaint after complaint, that grumpy little face of yours fixated on the window. You’ve been quite a handful today. Even so much as scuffing my beautiful vehicle’s detail and exterior without even so much apologizing or attempting to fix it? How cruel of you, dear Ravus.” The chancellor’s golden eyes finally looked back up at Ravus’s blue and violet gaze. Despite the concerning expression that Ravus interpreted, Ardyn’s smile returned to his face. His aura, however, remained tense and menacing. Ravus remained quiet, as if hypnotized by the golden gaze that pierced into his own gaze. It felt like daggers, impaling through him, crucifying him to his place. The commander was unable to speak, to look away, to escape. Weak. But submissive to the powerful aura that the chancellor emanated. 

And Ardyn knew this well. 

“Considering that I already have a key and I’m about to open the door, I say this is a perfectly good place to rest in. It’s only for a single night before we make our way to Altissia, after all. And yet you try to argue with my logic? Do you know what I do to those who try to tell me what I should do?

“I make sure to silence them.”

The chancellor smirked, bringing his other hand up and curling his fingers around the back of the commander’s neck. The gesture was faster than what Ravus could process. Their lips crashed together, the chancellor stealing Ravus’s breath in a forceful kiss. The commander grunted against Ardyn’s lips, hands prying themselves from their place at Ravus’s sides to grip onto the chancellor’s coat. To push him away? To pull him closer? Ravus didn’t know. His hands seemed to petrify into fists that grappled the chancellor’s coat as Ravus found himself returning the kiss. Perhaps not as forceful or eager as Ardyn was, but the commander found himself drowning in the suffocating kiss. 

Ardyn’s eyes narrowed in return as Ravus’s gaze relaxed and his eyelids closed. He wasn’t going to let Ravus have too much fun after putting Ardyn through such annoyances, however. He would tease Ravus and show just how little authority the commander had over the chancellor. Ardyn was merciless in starting to tug at the commander’s coat, pulling aside the silver buckles on the front of it before he pulled apart the commander’s coat. Ravus gasped for air as Ardyn pulled his head away, leaning his own head back against the steel and leaving his throat exposed for the chancellor to kiss and bite at. The chancellor’s tongue ran itself along the texture of the silver-haired man’s windpipe, feeling it move underneath his hot breaths, a desperate attempt for Ravus to regain his composure after such an intense kiss. The attempts were in vain, however. Ardyn persisted, giving soft bites and leaving red marks along the commander’s throat while his hands began to undo the fastenings of his uniform.

“Stop…” The commander’s voice was shaken in between each of his breaths. After struggling to recollect himself and find his voice again, the commander found the nerve to object. “Not even the darkness will stop people from seeing us.”

“And who said I didn’t want them to see us?” Ardyn purred by the commander’s ear, teeth biting onto the younger man’s earlobe as hands pushed aside the coat around Ravus’s hips. “You seemed eager to walk into the resort over there, letting the world see us together.”

“That’s not the same as this.” Ravus let out a gasp as his hips jolted, body pressing forward against Ardyn as he felt the chancellor’s hands grope his backside. His lips moved along Ravus’s jaw, stubble scratching and tickling the commander’s skin while sending a chill down his spine. With how close their bodies were, there was little left to the imagination as Ardyn’s actions caused Ravus’s body to react on its own. He could feel himself becoming more aroused, in pain even as he felt himself grow harder. A constricting and unpleasant feeling through the leather pants he wore. And when the chancellor began to rock his hips and grind against the front of him, the commander found himself shaking in his place.

Ravus grit his teeth, gripping onto the chancellor’s coat. He wouldn’t be able to keep Ardyn away from him, nor did he really want to push the chancellor way. But if they continued this outside, someone would be bound to see them. The last thing Ravus would want to do is explain an entire scandal of how the high commander and the chancellor of the Niflheim empire were caught fondling each other in public. They had to go somewhere more private before Ardyn took him then and there. But with the resort being so far away and Ravus feeling the desire take over him, the only other place remaining was…

The commander’s gaze wandered to the door of the trailer.

For the love of the Astrals… Ravus played right into Ardyn’s hands, and he knew it. Fuck this guy.

Ravus’s gaze turned away in defeat. “Open the damn door…” As much of an eyesore and uncouth place as it was, the trailer was the only other option they had. It was that or to deal with voyeuristic eyes watching them and a scandal that not even Ardyn could talk his way out of.

Ardyn looked down at Ravus in amusement. The words were just what he wanted to hear and more. Good. Best show the commander who the actual person in command was. The chancellor smirked to himself, wrapping his arm around Ravus’s slender waist and guiding him to the trailer’s narrow entryway. He took his sweet time in unlocking the door, enjoying the feeling of the antsy commander in his arms. Ravus always did become eager whenever he was provoked with desire. The thrill was all too much for Ravus to handle, considering how he was always trying to hide behind a façade of professionalism and stoicism. The pleasant thing about being around the commander for years now was that Ardyn knew just what buttons to push to see quite a few new sides to the commander.

Buttons like unlocking the trailer door slowly.

Like pausing to look at the commander.

Like suddenly musing to himself for a moment before he nods and says, ‘I’m not sure if I want to stay here anymore.’

And just like that, he could get Ravus to snap. The commander played right into Ardyn’s hands when he suddenly gripped Ardyn’s hand, swinging the door open and barging in. The chancellor nearly tripped over the steps and toppled onto his face if it weren’t for Ravus pulling him upwards. And with the door slamming behind them, Ravus seemed to show a newfound confidence as he back up and pulled Ardyn closer to him when the commander pressed back against the pantry behind him. Lips crashed again, a gesture that made even Ardyn a bit surprised. Did the chancellor do that good of a job provoking the stoic commander? He didn’t really question it further though. He may as well take advantage of the situation and the commander’s desperation. ‘Relieve’ some stress after such a busy day. After all, it was a rare sight to see the commander so eager. He barely could catch Ravus like this.

Though the chancellor’s chuckling caused the commander to pause for a moment, looking at Ardyn with a puzzled expression, followed by a sharp frown as he began to push off the chancellor’s heavy coat. “What are you so happy about?”

“Oh, nothing at all.” The chancellor smiled in return, causing Ravus to stop and stare at him with an unamused expression until he answered. “I’m just musing over my victory.” The silver-haired man couldn’t question him any further before Ardyn stole his lips with another kiss. He smirked against them, pulling the commander’s slender hips along with him as he walked back towards the bed.


End file.
